


the truth lies in our bones

by ale93 (pioggiaviola)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Emotional Baggage, M/M, Missing Scene, Pining Dean, Post-Episode: s12e12 Stuck In The Middle (With You), Winchester Coping Mechanisms
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 03:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pioggiaviola/pseuds/ale93
Summary: "Come se non lo sapesse, poi. Come se non ci avesse già pensato da solo abbastanza a lungo da ridursi ad un ammasso di domande irrisolte."





	the truth lies in our bones

Se fosse stato solo un po' più silenzioso, quel posto sarebbe stato un cimitero. Forse un giorno lo sarebbe diventato. Odiava il silenzio nel bunker, più di quanto avesse odiato qualsiasi altro tipo di silenzio gli fosse entrato nelle ossa. Saranno stati i muri spessi, sua madre in giro per un'altra caccia _da sola_ , il freddo che sembra farsi più stronzo quando stai da solo in una stanza, curvo su una sedia, con tutti i muscoli contratti per autogenerare il calore necessario a non congelarti fino alle dita dei piedi.  
Si era servito una birra più di un'ora fa. Si teneva la bottiglia nelle mani perchè, sinceramente, non sapeva che altro farsene, di quelle mani. Ad un certo punto aveva quasi avuto l'impulso di andare a tirare fuori Sam dalla sua stanza e provocarlo in qualche modo, chiedergli se avesse veramente intenzione di farsi un sonno di bellezza oppure se volesse fargli il piacere di muovere il culo e mettersi a cercare con lui una pista che li avvicinasse al figlio di Satana. Così, tanto per dire. Ma a quel punto Sam avrebbe cominciato a giocare allo strizzacervelli, perché adorava farlo, e avrebbe tirato fuori qualche stronzata psicoanalitica su Dean e sul suo modo di reagire ai traumi e via dicendo. E, onestamente, non avrebbe potuto sopportarlo.  
Quindi era rimasto sulla sedia, al silenzio, con quel cazzo di freddo addosso e le mani praticamente incollate al vetro della bottiglia. E non aveva fatto altro che pensare e sentirsi male per ogni singola cosa che aveva in testa in quel momento, e farsi venire la voglia di prendere l'Impala e guidare fino ai confini dello stato, entrare in un bar e fare qualche cazzata. Era per queste cose che odiava il silenzio. E quella sera ce n'era veramente troppo.

Avrebbe voluto dare ragione al Sam nella sua testa e dirsi che quello era solo il modo del vecchio, stupido se stesso per affrontare ogni dolore che lo avesse colto di sorpresa. Faceva sempre le stesse cose, nello stesso ordine: sbatteva tutto quello che sentiva in qualche angolo della testa, sprangava la porta, e scatenava qualche lite. Ogni tanto una rissa. La rabbia è più facile del dolore. Tiri un pugno, te ne fai tirare un altro, senti che esiste altro oltre al vuoto che ti hanno scavato nel petto, che esiste la pelle che impatta contro altra pelle, e causa lividi, apre tagli, fa sanguinare, e quelle sono le cose su cui devi concentrarti. Non il dolore nel petto, ma quello fisico. Perchè quello puoi curarlo sempre e se non puoi, vuol dire comunque che se ne andrà quando te ne andrai tu.  
La verità, la dura verità, era che non aveva più vent'anni e, anche in questo, quell'arrogante di suo fratello aveva ragione: la rabbia verso se stesso non la poteva più sfogare con una rissa da bar. Non bastava più. E quando arrivava il dolore a mettere il dito nella piaga, quando qualcosa lo feriva fino al punto quasi di distruggerlo, lui non era in grado di gestirlo. Non sapeva farlo. Non ci aveva mai neanche provato.

Neanche ora ci provava. Tutto quello che sapeva fare era sentirsi sull'orlo del vomito ogni volta che la faccia deturpata di Castiel si fissava al centro della sua testa e non si schiodava da lì.  
Ha visto formarsi nella sua vita milioni di mancanze, tutte a immagine e somiglianza delle persone per cui ha provato qualcosa. Per un certo periodo, ha sofferto così tanto da credere che di lì in avanti non avrebbe mai più sentito niente. Ma no, no: sentiva sempre troppo, sentiva sempre al punto di doversi chiudere a riccio e aggiungere una tacca alla lista di cose che aveva perso e di cui era responsabile. E con Castiel, ogni volta che lo aveva visto quasi morire, oltre a non sapere che farsene di tutto quel dolore e quella rabbia, si era trovato a fare i conti con i rimpianti. E aumentavano, aumentavano sempre di più.

Da qualche parte nel mentre del continuo, snervante ticchettio dell'orologio che gli faceva compagnia in cucina, Sam si era fatto vivo portandosi dietro le sue occhiaie e i suoi capelli sparati per aria per tutte le volte che doveva essersi rigirato nel letto senza prendere sonno.  
Lo aveva guardato, e aveva detto “ah, sei qui” e non ne era per niente stupito. Poi si era seduto di fronte a lui e aveva aggiunto “dovresti prenderti un paio di gocce”, facendo vagamente riferimento al valium in bagno. Dean aveva annuito, ma non si era alzato dalla sedia. E neanche Sam.  
Erano rimasti a guardare il tavolo, fino a quando suo fratello non aveva sentito il forte bisogno di esplicitare il suo punto di vista e non era riuscito proprio a trattenersi dal dire: “forse, sai, avresti dovuto parlare con Cas.”  
E in altre circostanze Dean avrebbe fatto finta di non capire, e Sam avrebbe alzato gli occhi al cielo con quella faccia da rompipalle che si ritrovava, cercando di spiegargli perché fosse così importante parlare dei propri sentimenti e quanto fosse stupido che lui si vergognasse dei propri. Ma era troppo stanco per le loro cazzate, quindi aveva lasciato che le sue spalle si appoggiassero allo schienale della sedia. “E che c'è da dire.”  
Niente, certo. Che altro ci sarebbe stato da aggiungere a quello che era successo. Che avrebbe dovuto fare. Dire a Castiel che era un dannato figlio di puttana per come lo fa sentire? Che continuava a pensare a come si erano bloccate le sue mani, mentre lo guardava agonizzare, e che si era odiato perché non era stato in grado di guardarlo negli occhi mentre diceva delle parole che probabilmente Dean non avrebbe sentito mai più perché Cas lo rispettava troppo per metterlo con le spalle al muro e ripetergliele?  
Sam, naturalmente, la pensava così. “Potresti cominciare con un 'sono molto sollevato che tu sia vivo', il perché lo aggiungi da solo.” Non gli aveva neanche risposto, quindi Sam aveva dovuto aggiungere. “Ti ha detto delle cose, _Dean_. Delle cose da cui non puoi scappare. Non con Cas.”

Come se non lo sapesse, poi. Come se non ci avesse già pensato da solo abbastanza a lungo da ridursi ad un ammasso di domande irrisolte.  
Per quanto stupido fosse, aveva passato le sue notti a chiedersi se non avesse potuto ottenere quello che non aveva: una domenica mattina con il telefono spento, lontano dalle guerre continue, dalle pistole da ricaricare, dimenticandosi di tutti i bastardi che avrebbero voluto le loro teste su un piatto d'argento; una domenica mattina a scopare via dal suo sistema ogni cosa che non riguardasse strettamente Castiel, Castiel e i suoi occhi blu, che lo facevano sentire come se gli bruciasse qualcosa in fondo all'anima, se ancora ne aveva una.  
Era un'immagine così assurda, talmente lontana dalla realtà, che non si preoccupava neanche di spiegarsela. A che sarebbe servito giustificarsi con se stesso per tutte quelle cose che non sono concesse a quelli come lui? A quelli che non possono uscire dal giro, a quelli che devono giocare con la morte per sentirsi vivi, a quelli a cui importa della vita del resto della fotuttissima umanità, ma non della propria, mai della propria.  
E se anche avesse potuto, se anche si fosse messo lì, buono, ad analizzare la cosa dalle sue mille angolazioni, la risposta sarebbe stata sempre la stessa: non sarebbe bastato trovare una donna, costruirle una casa fuori città, farci un figlio, e non sarebbe bastato il barbecue del fine settimana. Era l'immagine più vicina alla felicità che gli fosse venuta in mente da ragazzino, quando si stancava dei motel e dei viaggi, quando voleva solo fermarsi da qualche parte e farsi una vita. Quando la tristezza prendeva la forma di un ricordo: un pomeriggio qualsiasi passato in cucina con sua madre a mangiare toast al formaggio, mentre suo padre ascoltava un 45 giri. E sentiva la bile salirgli su per la gola al pensiero che non gli sarebbe bastato mai niente di tutto quello che credeva di volere allora.  
Perchè ora aveva un dolore al centro esatto del petto, lo stesso che si sente quando un proiettile perfora la pelle e trapassa tessuto e muscolo, lasciandosi dietro un buco che non si rimarginerà mai del tutto. E quel dolore, quel maledetto dolore che non dormiva, che non spariva, ma sapeva solo farsi più acuto ogni volta, necrotizzando la zona, mangiandosi tutto quello che poteva mangiare del suo dannato cuore, era dovuto a quegli occhi. Quei benedetti occhi. E a come lo guardavano: come se vedessero qualcosa di puro, quando lui si sente sporco e vulnerabile; come se non si aspettassero niente, e volessero dargli tutto.  
E se fosse stato più forte, se fosse stato solo un po' meno egoista, non avrebbe permesso che succedesse. Il povero Dean, il ragazzo che ama, ama, ama, e vuole essere amato in risposta, ma senza mai permetterlo veramente a nessuno, perché ha paura e perché è un codardo, non sa come si fa a non morire con il cuore spezzato quando ami qualcuno in un mondo che si porterà via quegli occhi che ti bruciano l'anima e tu sai che dovrai guardarli spegnersi e che ti farà male comunque, anche se non lo ammetti ad alta voce. E ti ammazzerà, vederlo morire o soffrire e vederglielo fare sapendo di esserne la causa, ti ammazzerà lo stesso prima o poi, anche se non sarai mai in grado di dirglielo. Di farglielo capire.  
E solo perché aveva paura, solo perché si sentiva il terreno mancare da sotto i piedi, il povero Dean lasciava che un uomo lo amasse, e si permetteva di amare quell'uomo, ma non voleva che si rompessero gli equilibri. E avrebbe potuto lasciarlo andare ad un certo punto, allora, avrebbe potuto liberarlo in qualche modo se lo avesse voluto, invece ci si era aggrappato e aveva lasciato che affondasse con lui.

Dev'essere questo che intendono tutti con le parole 'negazione della felicità'.

Avrebbe potuto attraversare il corridoio, bussare alla porta di Castiel e trovare il coraggio di ammettere che quando ha detto di aver bisogno di lui non intendeva il bisogno di farsi una birra ogni tanto, persi nei malintesi e in tutti quei _guardare e non toccare;_ quando ha parlato di bisogno intendeva smetterla di volere, volere, volere così tanto da lui da desiderare di strapparsi lo stomaco per non sentire più nessun vuoto da quelle parti. Quando ha parlato di bisogno intendeva bisogno di avere il suo fiato contro la sua spalla alle 3 del mattino dopo l'ennesima caccia, l'ennesima morte scampata, gli ennesimi equilibri cosmici sballati per sempre. Quando ha parlato di bisogno intendeva bisogno di sentirsi le sue mani addosso il più spesso possibile, specie quando le cose sembrano senza speranza, e lo erano sempre, senza bisogno di chiedere. Perché di chiedere ha sempre avuto paura: che succede quando la risposta è 'no'? Si finge che non ci sia stata nessuna domanda, ci si condanna per sempre per averla fatta.  
Avrebbe potuto dirgli tutto questo e forse avrebbe potuto avere una fetta di felicità per quanto? Due, tre anni? Un giorno? Due _ore_? E poi, cosa. Avrebbe mostrato a Sam la verità? Con le parole non era mai stato bravo e non sarebbe stato in grado di fargli un discorso su questo, ma glielo avrebbe fatto capire.  
E avrebbe regalato a Cas quella stupida discografia dei Led Zeppelin, con gli album di edizioni tutte sparse, che ha messo insieme negli anni, promettendosi che un giorno sarebbe stata sistemata sullo scaffale più in vista della sua casa, quella in cui avrebbe vissuto con la persona “giusta”. Lui l'avrebbe regalata a Cas. E Cas avrebbe capito il significato di quel gesto, perché solo lui poteva, e avrebbe tenuto quei cd, e forse lo avrebbe costruito con le sue mani, un mobile in cui esporli.

Sarebbe stato bello, sarebbe stato bello fino a quando Dean non avrebbe trovato il modo di mandare tutto a puttane, fino a quando qualcuno non avrebbe preso quel loro minuscolo mondo di vetro e lo avrebbe infranto al suolo. Così sì, Cas gli aveva detto delle cose, delle cose dalle quali Dean non poteva fuggire. Ma non si sarebbe alzato, non avrebbe bussato a quella porta e non avrebbe tirato fuori niente di tutto questo. Dean non poteva fuggire da quelle parole, no, ma doveva conviverci da solo. Se le sarebbe portate a letto e se le sarebbe tenute in testa tutto il giorno fino a quando sarebbe riuscito a scenderci a patti – probabilmente mai. E basta. Fine della storia. Con buona pace per l'anima di Sam.

Soltanto dopo più di qualche minuto, suo fratello aveva sospirato e aveva scosso la testa. Poi si era alzato e se n'era tornato in camera sua, senza azzardarsi a dire un'altra parola. Dean aveva lasciato la bottiglia di birra vuota sul tavolo e si era fermato davanti alla porta di Castiel. L'aveva guardata, come per convincerla ad aprirsi con la forza del pensiero. Non era successo. E lui se n'è andato a letto, con le parole e gli occhi di Cas marchiati a fuoco nei pensieri.

 

 

 

Il gioco era sempre stato lo stesso. Dean evitava di parlare dei problemi, si comportava come se non esistessero, suo fratello gli rompeva le palle per un po', poi lo lasciava fare fino a quando i problemi diventavano veramente troppo grossi e poteva andarsene in giro con una scritta a caratteri cubitali sulla fronte che diceva 'te lo avevo detto'.  
Era previsto che succedesse anche questa volta, era previsto che Dean si comportasse come se nulla fosse successo - tutto nella norma. E si sarebbe persino congratulato con Castiel, ad un certo punto, per aver scampato la morte per la quindicesima o sedicesima volta, ad esser buoni. E Sam sarebbe stato l'unico a non voler lasciar cadere la cosa nel dimenticatoio.  
Ma muoversi nel suo stesso spazio si era dimostrato più difficile di quanto si aspettasse. La scoperta non lo aveva sorpreso più di tanto: aveva imparato a sue spese, anni fa, che non era in grado di razionalizzare le sue reazioni davanti a Castiel. Poteva _provare_ a trattenerle, a mascherarle, ad evitarle addirittura, ma niente di più. Si era reso conto di non essere capace di guardare per più di un minuto di fila il suo profilo curvo su una scrivania in libreria senza sentire l'impulso di alzare il passo e allontanarsi il più possibile. E velocemente.  
Si era chiuso nella sua stanza, aveva alzato il volume di una canzone dei Metallica per coprire il rumore del suo pugno destro che impattava contro il muro di cemento armato prima, e quello dell'urlo strangolato di dolore che gli era salito alle labbra poi. E si era masturbato sotto il getto d'acqua della doccia pensando alla sua bocca. Poi flash dei suoi occhi al buio del capanno in cui stava morendo gli avevano riempito la testa, e Dean aveva vomitato nella doccia, guardando l'acqua lavare i suoi succhi gastrici dalla ceramica e lasciarli scolare giù nello scarico.

 

 

Durante la prima settimana, si erano girati intorno senza guardarsi in faccia, senza andare mai oltre uno scambio di stupidi e inutili “novità?” seguiti da altrettanto stupidi e inutili “no”. Solo questo. E basta. Per giorni. Altre volte Cas sedeva in cucina alle quattro della mattina con il viso pallido e una mano a coprirsi la bocca, guardando nel vuoto, Dean si sistemava sulla sedia accanto alla sua e non diceva niente. _Nessuno dei due_ diceva niente. E Dean, _cristo santo –_ Dean era incazzato per l'assurdità della cosa, per quanto grosso e complicato sembrasse questo affare a due come loro, a due tizi che avevano quotidianamente a che fare con tutt'e cento e uno le forze sataniche citate nel dannato _Necronomicon_ _1_. Due parole erano diventate il mostro più spaventoso che gli si fosse mai annidato in testa.  
Lo vedeva sempre di meno in casa e lo sentiva sempre più spesso camminare su e giù per i corridoi, di notte. Lo aveva sentito parlare con Sam una volta, nel bagno, diceva: “non posso più restare.” Sam aveva risposto qualcosa d'incomprensibile, ma dal tono sembrava un rimprovero e una consolazione insieme. Castiel aveva continuato, “stavo morendo, io – pensavo che dovesse sentirlo. Da me. Pensavo fosse corretto.”  
Corretto, aveva detto. Come se stesse parlando di un cazzo di contratto, di un'informazione di servizio e non della – della _cosa_ più grossa a cui potesse pensare. Qualche anno fa sarebbe stato facile scrollarsi di dosso la situazione, qualche anno fa avrebbe solo detto _scusa, amico, non gioco per la tua squadra,_ anche se non era proprio tutta la verità. E sarebbe finita. Così, con semplicità. Ma ora sembrava una cazzata. Una cazzata troppo grossa. Una cazzata che non riusciva a dire.  
Con l'orecchio premuto contro la porta del bagno aveva sentito Sam dire qualcosa come “non è una colpa, amare qualcuno. Solo che Dean non lo sa”; poi, c'era stato solo il rumore di un rasoio elettrico. Cas aveva chiesto a Dean d'insegnargli ad usarlo almeno un secolo fa.

Dean apriva la bocca d'impulso ogni tanto: gli veniva in mente una cosa divertente da raccontargli, una presa per il culo, una domanda, ma tutto andava a farsi benedire nel momento in cui alzava gli occhi e – lui era lì. Castiel era lì. Semplicemente. Era lì come gli pareva ci fosse sempre stato. Se pensava ai suoi ricordi più lontani, quelli più vividi, quando era un diciottenne che aveva suo padre per eroe e già un fucile a pompa caricato a sale nelle mani, si diceva che Castiel doveva ricordarsi di quella caccia con quel rougaru, o di quella volta nel bosco e quel dannato wendigo troppo duro a morire. E gli veniva in mente, a fatica e solo dopo averci riso su istericamente, che Castiel, all'epoca, non lo conosceva nemmeno. Non gli pareva possibile. Perché Castiel era lì e sembrava ci fosse sempre stato. E Dean adesso non riusciva a dirgli niente. _Niente_.  
Ogni tanto, distrutto dall'insonnia che gli levava anche le tre o quattro ore di sonno che gli erano rimaste, Dean si era chiesto se da quel momento in avanti sarebbe stato così. Se sarebbero andati avanti come estranei. Se lo chiese anche Sam, quando entrò nella camera di Dean sbattendosi la porta alle spalle.  
“Senti, io lo so quanto ti pesa guardare in faccia la realtà” gli aveva detto, puntandogli un dito in faccia, “lo so che attraversare il corridoio e parlare sarebbe per te come salire sull'Everest e buttarti di sotto. Ma _Dean_.”  
“No.”  
Sam si era seduto davanti a lui e aveva sospirato – un sospiro stanco, aveva notato Dean, il sospiro di un vecchio. “Vacci a parlare.”  
“Fatti un giro.”  
“Il gioco del pollo non funziona. Non ha mai funzionato.”  
“Non so neanche di che stai parlando, figurati.”  
“Io sto parlando della persona che due porte più in là sta progettando una fuga secondo lui molto segreta dal bunker per seguire da solo la pista per il figlio di Lucifero. Perchè crede di farti _schifo_ , Dean. E tu di che stai parlando?”  
Com'era entrato, così Sam era andato via. Dean aveva afferrato la cosa più vicina sul comodino e gliel'aveva lanciata dietro, colpendo la porta già chiusa. Era una foto di sette o otto anni prima, l'aveva scattata Bobby. Sam, Cas, lui e l'Impala – _vaffanculo_.

 

 

Chissà se lo avrebbe mai ripetuto. Se aveva sofferto, dicendoglielo. Se era stato un impulso, veloce e diretto, o se aveva dovuto sforzarsi di tirarlo fuori. Se lo aveva detto più per lui o per se stesso, o entrambe le cose. Aveva passato le ultime quattro ore chiuso nelle quattro mura della sua stanza a chiederselo – no, aveva passato le ultime _due settimane_ , a farlo, tra i bicchieri di whiskey buttati giù dalle otto del mattino con lo stomaco in fiamme e il valium per dormire che comunque non aveva mai funzionato più di tanto per lui. Tormentandosi a modo suo, in un modo che Sam non avrebbe mai capito, perché Sam viveva ancora di _speranza_ , nonostante tutto.  
Ora che il suo sistema era completamente in corto circuito per l'alcol e l'insonnia, si domandava se Castiel ad un certo punto sarebbe venuto a tirarlo fuori dalla sua merda. Di nuovo. Come tutte le volte. Se avessero potuto solo fare finta che andasse bene così, accettarsi in silenzio e via, avanti con la commedia. Potevano ancora avere la birra alle due del mattino, e il silenzio – quello con Castiel non era mai freddo. O vuoto. E anche se Dean sentiva comunque il bisogno di scappare, Castiel lo teneva ancorato al posto suo.  
Potevano ancora avere quei rari momenti di sincerità, quelli in cui era troppo stanco per tenere ferme le mani, e doveva solo _toccare_ Castiel. Raggiungerlo. Sistemargli la cravatta, dargli una pacca, scuotergli le spalle, passargli il fottuto sale a tavola. Potevano farlo. Potevano farlo per una vita intera. E non sarebbe bastato, ma sarebbe stato sempre più di quanto Dean avrebbe ricevuto da chiunque altro. Se avesse potuto, si sarebbe staccato la testa solo per il gusto di smettere di pensare e ripensare e _ripensare_.  
Poi, passi.  
Per un attimo si disse che doveva essere una qualche allucinazione data dalla sua mente sovraccaricata, ma no. Non poteva essere. Erano proprio passi. Passi che conosceva. Li sentiva arrivare in fondo al corridoio e poi tornare indietro ogni notte allo stesso orario. Aspettò che si allontanassero, ma non successe. Aspettò ancora. E ancora. Ma niente; i passi si erano fermati.  
_Che cazzo,_ si disse, non poteva scappare. E aprì la porta, solo per smettere di pensare.

Castiel era lì fuori, seduto per terra a tenersi la testa con una mano, e sollevò lo sguardo su di lui, per niente sorpreso. Disse “scusami”, a bassa voce. E Dean non aveva idea di cosa si stesse scusando, ma si sedette comunque accanto a lui sul pavimento. Sembrava che fosse invecchiato in pochi giorni: i capelli erano leggermente più lunghi sulle tempie, gli occhi più incavati e la bocca aveva una piega più curva. Più triste. Più stanca.  
“Ma che stai facendo qua fuori”, gli disse Dean e non sembrava neanche una domanda. Castiel non rispose, non subito, e continuò a premersi la mano sulla fronte.  
Un fantasma, ecco cosa gli sembrava. Ed era abbastanza sicuro che dal di fuori lui stesso avesse un aspetto anche peggiore. E così s'immaginò uno sconosciuto che li spiasse in quel corridoio, e li vedesse lì seduti per terra, come reduci di guerra, consumati e stanchi. Due vecchi. Due vecchi stupidi e soli.  
“Dean”, cominciò Castiel con lo sguardo rivolto verso il pavimento. La mano a cui appoggiava la testa si chiuse in un pugno. “Io stavo morendo”, disse.  
“Lo so.”  
Lo vide deglutire come se stesse facendo un grosso sforzo. Per un attimo, Dean ebbe voglia di riempire tutto quel silenzio con qualcosa, qualunque cosa, perché si sentiva stupidamente grato che Castiel non fosse morto, non ancora, non _ancora_ , cazzo. E che fosse lì, con le sue scarpe da notaio e i suoi capelli troppo lunghi e la sua aria esausta. Ma non lo fece, perché Castiel gli puntò un'occhio di sbieco sul viso e continuò, “ – stavo morendo e quello che ho detto non aveva uno scopo. Cercavo solo di dirtelo. Non devi fare niente, non _voglio_ niente, questo lo sai. Ma se non riesci più a parlare con me e ad essermi amico, io – lo capisco, Dean.”  
Anche se avesse avuto le parole adatte per esprimersi, Dean non le avrebbe dette. Perché non ne era capace, perché non aveva idea di come avrebbe potuto far crollare gli ultimi mattoni dei suoi muri di difesa, quelli che Castiel aveva preso a martellate da quando aveva iniziato a stargli intorno e che Dean aveva cercato di difendere, anche se non voleva, solo perché era abituato così. Deglutì e chiuse gli occhi; disse, “non devi andartene” come fosse un ordine, più che la preghiera che era.  
“Non è un problema. E farò avere a Sam qualsiasi informazione utile per voi.”  
“Cas – ”  
“Posso cavarmela, Dean, abbiamo già fatto questo discorso.”  
“Dio _cristo_ , Castiel.”  
Sembrò un po' sorpreso della sua reazione, ma non si smosse di un centimetro. Restò curvo su se stesso, la testa solo leggermente piegata verso di lui come per dirgli _parla, ti ascolto, ma non c'è bisogno._ Dean congiunse le mani davanti alla bocca e prese un po' di fiato. “Ho detto che non devi andartene. Non girerai da solo a caccia del figlio di Satana. Non essere stupido. Sei quasi morto, lo hai detto tu. E – ” inspirò, “ti voglio qui.”  
Castiel raddrizzò la schiena, girandosi per fronteggiarlo per quanto poteva stando seduto. Lo guardò in faccia con una specie di fierezza. Per un attimo, Dean ebbe paura che potesse leggergli addosso tutto quello che gli era passato per la testa, che potesse vedere quello che s'era immaginato e come si fosse distrutto nel processo di negarselo. “Perché.”  
“Cas – ” lo pregò, sperando che capisse tutto quello che non poteva dire e che avrebbe voluto. Ed era egoista da parte sua, perché Castiel si era esposto, perché Castiel gli aveva detto la verità, e lui invece non ne aveva il coraggio. Lui si pisciava addosso dalla paura davanti alla verità. “ _Ti voglio qui_. A casa.”  
Vide Castiel stringere i denti, nel tentativo di trattenersi da qualcosa. Sputargli addosso, forse. Insultarlo. Ma il suo sguardo era solo quello di un animale ferito e perso. Tale e quale al suo, ci avrebbe scommesso. “A casa”, aveva mormorato Castiel, da qualche parte tra il momento in cui lo sguardo di Dean si era fermato sulle sue mani e quello in cui la sua fronte aveva incontrato la spalla di Castiel.  
“Cas...”  
“Dean.”  
“Che avrei dovuto fare se tu, che cosa avrei – ”  
“Niente. Non avresti dovuto fare niente. Solo accettarlo.”  
Dean respirò contro la stoffa della sua camicia e la guardò fisso, per distrarsi dal suo odore, o dal calore, la guardò fisso fino a quando non riuscì a vederne la trama. Allungò una mano per toccare il punto in cui la lancia lo aveva colpito, e s'irrigidì.  
“Sto bene” mormorò la bocca di Castiel, da qualche parte appena sopra la sua guancia.  
“Non riesco a non pensarci, che cazzo, non riesco più a dormire. Ogni volta che metto la testa sul cuscino...” non continuò la frase.  
“Lo so.”  
“ – è una cosa troppo grossa, Cas. È una cosa enorme. Non so come – _tu stavi_ _morendo_.”  
“Dean. Non devi fare niente. Sto bene.”  
“Avrei dovuto parlarti.”  
“Sapevo che non l'avresti fatto.”

Faceva male, cristo santo. Faceva male in punti che non avrebbe immaginato, sentirsi dire la verità in quel modo spietato. “Grazie mille della fiducia”, esalò. Castiel non disse niente; lasciò andare la testa contro il muro dietro di loro. Poi sembrò ripensarci, perché sentì le sue dita sfiorargli la schiena. “Lo sai che – insomma, io, Cas, _lo sai_ – ”  
“No” bisbigliò Castiel; Dean gli diede un'occhiata: aveva gli occhi chiusi, il suo pomo d'Adamo si alzava e si abbassava velocemente. “No, Dean, non lo so. Ma va bene. Quello che non puoi o non vuoi dirmi non cambierà quello che ho detto io.” E c'era qualcosa di esausto e spezzato nella sua voce, ma era anche così impossibilmente _onesto_ che la gola di Dean si strinse all'improvviso. Dean catturò nel pugno il bordo della camicia di Cas e scostò la testa abbastanza da trovarsi nelle vicinanze del suo viso. “Te l'ho già detto una volta che – ” cercò disperatamente di completare la frase, “ho bisogno di te, Cas” disse, sperando che fosse abbastanza, che Castiel ci leggesse tutto il resto che Dean non avrebbe mai saputo dire. Poi tornò a respirare e aggiunse, “quindi smettila di morire, cazzo, mi ferisci.”

Castiel rise piano, a qualche millimetro di distanza, Dean sentiva il suo respiro sul viso. A qualunque ora fosse del mattino. Andava molto vicino alla sua stupida fantasia romantica. Non troppo, ma abbastanza. “Ci proverò,” rispose Castiel, guardando in basso, verso la sua bocca.

E se lui fosse stato un po' meno egoista, se lui fosse stato un uomo più forte, avrebbe semplicemente detto _non so come gestire tutto questo, domani mattina potrei scappare in un altro continente perché starti intorno in questo modo mi spaventa, aiutami a capire che devo fare,_ ma Dean era solo Dean e Cas era lì. Era sempre lì. Una mano aperta sulla sua schiena, la curva della sua bocca troppo vicina. E Dean lo aveva afferrato per il colletto e lo aveva baciato contro quel muro. Veloce, solo labbra contro labbra, un bacio da bambini dell'asilo, ma Cas portò l'altra mano sulla sua guancia, con tutta la dannata reverenza di cui era capace, e quella _devozione_ che gli chiudeva lo stomaco ogni santa volta. Finì prima ancora che se ne accorgesse. Ma fu _abbastanza_.

“Lo sai, Cas. _Lo sai_ ,” ringhiò ancora ad occhi chiusi con la bocca sulla sua. Avvertì distintamente Castiel che respirava velocemente dalle narici. “Sì,” gli sentì rispondere. La mano di Castiel ancora sulla sua guancia, il pollice che gli accarezzava la tempia. “Lo so, Dean.”


End file.
